pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Hiding Spots (PG3D)
Team (Siege, Team Fight, Team Strike, And Battle Royal Team.) * Space Station: Under the Space Station, there is a little platform. You can easily get there with the Ninja Tabi, Berserk Boots, or the Jetpack. It's suggested to use a Wallbreak sniper, as there are many barriers blocking you from the opposing team/player. To counter these hiders, use a scoped, no travel time weapon. Popularity: Medium. *'Nuclear City: ' Behind a house that's made of, or something similar to Birch Wood from Minecraft is an unusually large patch of grass. The grass is covering up a tunnel, which leads to an opening where a white and blue striped house is. You can shoot through the tunnel, but people can't shoot at you or enter through the exit. This hiding spot is known to many players, so beware, many players can get into there and kill you. It's suggested to use a Wallbreak weapon, because there is a limited view, and there are many houses that may block your weapon. To counter these users, use a Wallbreak or Area Damage weapon, or you can just go in the way they came. Popularity: High. *'Sniper Forts: '''The bridge has "Y" shaped support beams, so you can jump off the bridge, and swiftly land on the "V" part of the "Y". It's suggested to use a Wallbreak sniper, as you sometimes may hit the bridge wasting precious ammo. To counter these hiders, also use a Wallbreak sniper. Popularity: Low. *'Siege: The bridge in Siege has several shallow parts. The shallowest where you can jump on is bottom left to the bridge for the attacking team and top right to the bridge for the defending team. there you can stand and snipe attackers, or defenders. It's suggested to use a Wallbreak sniper, an Area Damage weapon (preferably with a large Area Damage radius) or a weapon with a looping shot. To counter these users sneak up from the side, as they will expect you to go across the bridge. Popularity: Medium. *[[Train Depot|'''Train Depot]]:' On the path between the tall fence blocking the outer world and the brick building, there is a dumpster. there is a small space where you can go in and behind the dumpster. It's suggested to carry a Non-Area Damage sniper or shotgun as it's a very small space if you encounter someone. To counter these users, slip a grenade inside, bouncing it off of the wall to damage the user, then charge in with a shotgun/sniper. Popularity: Very High. * [[Cargo Ship|'Cargo Ship]]: Behind the building, is a satellite, where you can jump onto, then sneak under the building. It's suggested to use an Area Damage weapon, as there is not much space where the opponent can go (a tiny fall can end up killing you). To counter these users, shoot down with a Wallbreak or Area Damage weapon, or just go down the way they came. Popularity: Low Capture (Flag Capture And Point Capture) FFA (Deathmatch, Deadly Games, Single Battle Royal, And Dual) Category:Tutorials